


Far From Close

by AlmostLucy



Series: The Best Is Yet To Come [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, M/M, Makeup, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostLucy/pseuds/AlmostLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin screwed up his relationship with the two most important people in his life. Will he be able to make amends?</p><p>Side story from Rin's POV and some extra info/complements to main story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Close

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, you'll probably need to read the original story up to chapter 4 to understand what's going on (so you don't get spoilers of the main story too!).

Rin had never meant to hurt Nitori, and he ended up screwing up royally. He didn’t want to tell Nitori things that he knew would hurt him, and for not saying anything, he ended up hurting him even more. His biggest mistake was staying silent.

He was aware of it; he didn’t need anyone to tell him. To top it all, he didn’t only hurt Nitori but everyone around him.

It had been a few months ago when he realized his feelings. Rin was madly in love with Haruka. But he was in a secret relationship with Nitori already.

He was sad to realize he had made a big mistake accepting his kouhai’s feelings because it was the only thing on the table for him. Back then he was really hurt and tormented, he was a turmoil of raging emotions and he didn’t know what he was doing at all.

Aiichirou had come to him confessing his love, and he had been the only one to do it. Ai was the only one who put up with all his bullshit and foul moods. He was the one standing by his side even if he ignored him. Ai was the sole person to cheer for him no matter the situation. He always wore a smile and admiration filled his face. Even if at times Nitori seemed really annoying, he had always meant good for his senpai.

Rin had confused his own emotions. He had been comfortable with Nitori, but he couldn’t return his feelings completely. He took what Nitori offered him then, not thinking if he would give him as much as Nitori did.

It wasn’t fair. Rin didn’t love Nitori the same way he did, but he did care for him. He was a really good friend, and he didn’t want to lose him, he wanted him to be happy. His predicament was that if he told Ai his true feelings, he would hurt him, but if he stayed with him he would be hurt him as well because it was a fake.

Rin didn’t know how to deal with it. He wasn’t exactly good at dealing with emotions. So, instead of facing it, Rin left the subject aside. He just tried to stay away from Haru, but he couldn’t.

He ignored the problem for too long. So long that it created even bigger problems.

Matsuoka the big fool had been stupid enough to get drunk and act out of instinct, ending up caught in a seriously compromising situation. There was no way he could hide it anymore.

Haru had quickly got Rin off him and refused to speak to him or even stay near him. No matter what Rin said, it fell on deaf ears. Haru kept his cool and avoided making a scene at the party, but he didn’t say a word to Rin for the rest of the celebration.

Rin regretted not going after Nitori and keeping quiet after he left, but he was afraid Nitori would hate him. He didn’t want to hear those words from him. He didn’t even dare try to text him or call him; he thought he would want some time alone to calm down.

And gain, Rin had taken the wrong decision. A single text in the middle of the night managed to shake his whole being.

“Let’s break up.”

Since that night, his days were hell. He panicked thinking he had just lost two of the most important people in his life. Both Nitori and Haru, none would talk to him. Why wouldn’t they listen to him? He needed to explain, he had to set things straight.

However, no matter how hard he tried, none would speak to him. They wouldn’t return his calls or several texts. They would avoid him whenever he approached. He could understand they needed some time off, but Rin was impatient. He was desperate. Right now he had no certainty that any of them would stay in his life, and he needed to be sure.

Rin tried his best to make amends, but his efforts had no results.

Losing focus slowly, Rin had started to gradually drop his grades and he often forgot about eating, or lost sleep. He was having a really hard time and he felt he was the only one to blame.

At this point, his only support had been Sousuke. Of course, the boy had noticed something was wrong with Rin, and he was forced to spit it out; he even cried in front of him.

His childhood friend had proved to be an excellent listener, even if he constantly reminded of how dumb he had been. Sousuke still listened to him and tried his best to comfort Rin with words; he never liked to see him cry.

For a month, Sousuke had been his only lifeline. It had been a huge blow for Rin that suddenly that person that always stood beside him no matter why and the love of his life were suddenly gone, and he was completely alone once again.

With time, Rin had started to feel a bit better, less moody and depressed. As captain of their swimming team, he couldn’t allow himself to slack off. And with Sousuke’s support, his mind had started to clear up. He just had to be patient.

\--

Rin was lying on his bed reading a book about swimming, relaxed for the first time in a long while. His mind was in peace as he concentrated on his reading. He could breathe without the weight of guilt pressuring his chest.

Suddenly, his phone started to vibrate and flash with a new message. It had been a while since he got a text, so he almost jumped on his bed and reached for his phone right away. He unlocked his screen and froze for a second.

He received a text from no other than Nitori Aiichirou.

“Let’s talk.”

That was all he read before rushing out of his room in a hurry. He dropped his book on the bed, picked up his jacket and left leaving a confused and startled Sousuke behind.

Rin took a second look at the message and looked for the place they should meet. His heart started to race in anticipation, in excitement. The time had finally come, and there was a lot he had to say. He had thought about this conversation over and over for the past few weeks to the point he even dreamed about it.

At the same time, he started to get nervous as he walked to the meeting point. What if Nitori hated him?

Rin shook his head and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Whatever happened, he was ready to accept it. It had been his mistake and he would accept the consequences for the chance of explaining himself and setting things straight.

“Ai!” Rin called when he saw a nervous Nitori sitting, patiently waiting for him.

Nitori turned to him, he looked as nervous as Rin. Walking closer, the shark boy made sure Nitori was comfortable before sitting next to him.

“Matsuoka-senpai.” He said with a small smile as a greeting.

“You know you can call me Rin.” He told his kouhai, a bit affected by not being called by his name as usual.

“Rin.” Nitori complied.

They both kept quiet for several seconds, not knowing how to start, though Nitori seemed to turn confident as he relaxed.

“Ai, I’m so sorry-“

“It’s ok, senpai.” Nitori cut him off. “I think I understand. I do want to listen to it from you. But I want you to know that there’s no need to apologize. I forgive you.”

Nitori was being so serious, so cool and collected, he seemed to have grown, and he seemed more mature. His words had soothed Rin’s aching soul, and he definitely felt the weight of guilt vanish. He breathed deeply before speaking once more.

“Ai.” Rin made a brief pause and tried to speak as seriously. “I never meant to hurt you. I do care for you a lot, but I realized what I feel for you is not love.”

Nitori had figured as much, but hearing it was still hard. However, he managed to keep his posture. Nitori just nodded his head softly allowing him to continue.

“I regret not saying this before, but I was afraid you would hate me. You have been there since the beginning, and I didn’t want you to go away, though it seems I still caused that in the end.” Rin admitted his fears.

Nitori smiled once again, reassuring him with his next words. “I could never hate you, senpai. I admire you and your strength. I aspire to be just like you. But I am also your friend, and I want you to be happy, even if it’s not with me.”

Speechless, Matsuoka’s eyes widened slightly. He realized the wonderful person that Nitori was, much more than he had thought. He felt really lucky to have him as a friend and he felt bad for causing him grief. It was something he meant to never do again.

“Thank you, Ai. You’re the best.” Rin said honestly.

Nitori blushed slightly and smiled brightly as he used to.

“Do you mean it?” His eyes sparkled as he asked with a squeaky voice.

“Of course, and I also want you to be happy.” Rin allowed himself to reach out for Nitori and hug him. “Thank you.”

Ai stayed still for a few seconds, but he hugged him back tightly. Rin could feel his heart racing. He was just glad that Nitori had found in his heart the strength to forgive him. He couldn’t be more thankful.

“Senpai, what are you still doing here? Don’t you have someone else to see?”

Rin backed off and stared at Ai. He knew what he meant, and he was totally right. Rin looked at Ai’s face for any trace of doubt, but Nitori motioned him that it was fine to leave.

“Thank you, Ai. Really, I owe you big time.” Rin said seriously, holding back his emotional tears.

He hugged Nitori tightly for another second, and then he ran for it. Rin took out his phone and quickly texted Sousuke not to wait up for him.

His heart beat in joy, knowing that Nitori forgave him, even if he still needed some time off. He felt that he could mend everything and make things right this time.

With renewed hopes, Rin ran back to Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this side story since I didn't want to focus on Rin in the other fanfic, since that wasn't the main pairing. I also wanted to explain the story from Rin's side, because I didn't intend him to be that mean :'DDD
> 
> Also, I guessed a few would like to know what happened with Rin and Haru later <33
> 
> And yes, chapters have the name of songs as well!


End file.
